


Gettin' Hot in Herre

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Draco huffed at the overpowering heat in the bedroom. “Can’t we just cast a spell on the bloody thing, Potter?”Harry looked at him irritably. “I’d like to, but unless you’d like to risk creating a veritable icebox for ourselves to live in, I’d suggest not.”Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Temperature Play and Degradation.





	Gettin' Hot in Herre

**Author's Note:**

> Finale to Howlin' for You series coming in a few hours--stay tuned..
> 
>   
_Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Draco huffed at the overpowering heat in the bedroom. “Can’t we just cast a spell on the bloody thing, Potter?”

Harry looked at him irritably. “I’d like to, but unless you’d like to risk creating a veritable icebox for ourselves to live in, I’d suggest not.” 

He rolled his eyes. “You’re being overdramatic, Potter.”

“Just take off another layer.”

Draco sputtered. “Another layer of what? I’m already in my pants!”

Harry blinked at him. “Take off your pants. I’ll get you some ice.”

“Why can’t we just leave the freezer open if it’s working?”

“It creates more heat by cooling itself. If it has to work harder to cool itself, it creates more heat. It’s a very temporary solution, Draco.” 

Draco took off his pants as Harry walked to the freezer and scooped out a glassful of ice cubes. “Happy, Potter?”

Harry leered at him appreciatively, leaning against the closed freezer door. “Very.”

Draco rolled his eyes. Again. 

So what, heat made him irritable. 

And insufferable heat made him… well. 

Harry stalked over towards him, and Draco suddenly realized that Harry was also not wearing anything. And sure, he’d known of that to an extent for a while, but this—seeing it up close and personal—

“Hello,” Harry said, sliding onto the bed where Draco was splayed out. 

Draco swallowed heavily. “What.”

“I was thinking I might help cool you down a little. Or, at least, have some fun on my own. Thoughts?” 

“May— Maybe.” 

Harry grinned. “I was thinking I might use my dildo. I’ve been a little bored today.”

Draco stared at him as his cock thickened. He nodded, just a little. 

Harry’s smile grew broader before he glanced down at Draco’s cock. “Look at that,” he said, sounding so pleased that Draco shivered. “My dildo’s almost ready for me.”

Draco flushed. He loved when Harry got like this, even though it was mortifying on every level. Reducing him to nothing more than a literal fuck toy and then using Draco for only Harry’s own pleasure was… thrilling. It relaxed him and excited him and he didn’t know why—the only thing he was certain of was that he loved it. 

Harry squirted out lube directly onto Draco’s cock and ignored him completely as he sank down on Draco. 

Draco stifled the moan threatening to gasp its way out of his throat and he blushed, reddening more still. 

Harry bounced on Draco’s cock, and then he moved to the balls of his feet, squatting over Draco’s hips, and worked himself faster and harder still. 

This wouldn’t last long, not for Harry, and certainly not for Draco. 

Sure enough, Harry groaned and then he was coming, shooting onto Draco’s chest. 

He stilled a moment before Draco would’ve come and grinned. “Don’t you worry. I take care of my dildos very well. And very thoroughly.” 

Draco relaxed. Harry would suck him off, or at least wank him off. He would get to come. 

His eyes fluttered shut, and he smiled to himself as he felt Harry’s hand at his base, steadying him. 

The next moment, Draco was screaming and kicking at Harry, whose mouth was ice cold. 

“What are you—“

Harry spit out a mouthful of ice and spit into the glass. “I have to clean up my dildo.” And with that, he downed the glass again and went back to sucking him. 

Derek shivered as Harry sucked him flaccid. 

He pulled off, but Draco didn’t immediately relax. Harry moved down and sucked Draco’s balls into his mouth, one at a time, and Draco couldn’t hold back the shocked, pained tears any longer. 

He felt sick with embarrassment. 

He heard Harry spitting out the ice into the glass again and setting it down on the nightstand. “There. Now you’re put away and ready for me later.” 

Draco tried to stop crying, cheeks flushed. 

“Oi— Draco.” Harry’s voice was gentle. “Did it go too far?” 

He shook his head. 

Harry wrapped him up in his arms, despite the heat, and Draco hugged him back. 

“We won’t go that far again,” Harry said decisively. 

“No, it—” Draco cleared his throat. “It was all right. Just… warn me a little more.”

“Of course.” Harry kissed his temple gently. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
